Basic Lore
This page is under construction What is Lancerus and the Realms of Ura? Lancerus is the western-most Realm of Ura. Lancerus is the setting for the majority of the conquests and tragedies of the community. There are other Realms of Ura as well, each inspired by real-world medieval locations: # Lancerus - Europe # Soa - Africa, Middle East # Kyoni - Asia # Rhivic - Europe, abandoned # Pharron - Artic # Silvalen - Elven Kingdom, South America # The Wastes - Harsh, hot-climate desert Though the Godswalk will see stories from all corners of the world, the focal-point is Lancerus. Characters may have been born or raised in another realm, but at some point or another, they will find themselves where the action is. To see maps of Lancerus, go here. What is the Godswalk? The Godswalk is an event, foretold of in ages past, where the Seven High Gods of Lancerus would become bound in mortal form and walk the face of Ura. The goal of the Godswalk is for the Seven to reclaim their Thrones from evil and destroy Gothkrissil, who even now accrues more power. The Seven Gods are integral to all facets of Lancerus lore, with many characters revolving their story around them and their journey. The Seven Gods and their mortal forms, or Godvessels, are as follows: # Kalyar, God of Life - Bainaur # Unquala, Goddess of Death - Lidiya # Rorn, God of Order - Solomon # Ruukina, Goddess of Chaos - Kathotar # Húrin, God of Judgment - Unknown # Fumna, Goddess of Mercy - Unknown # Nolweva, God of Knowledge - Unknown Before the Gods can reclaim their thrones, the Guardians of Ura must also die. Though they were once servants of the Seven, most have fallen to evil, and those that haven't must relinquish their hold on the mortal world. What Races are there? Humanity is the predominant race of Ura. As with any fantasy community, one can also expect to see Elves (High or Wood or City), Orcs, and half-breeds of both. Dwarves also existed until recently, when a catastrophic event wiped them from existence, turning them all to stone. Fantastical creatures also exist, such as Dragons, Demons, Werewolves (Fel), and other fantasy staples. More info on them will be available at a later date. What has happened recently? Below is a list of some of the most important events to happen in Lancerus within the last few years. For a more complete list, go to the World Lore section or the Timeline section. For continued reading about all other characters and their exploits, big or small, visit the Character Lore section. Darshia Whitefang has taken the Throne of Gildor. Nashuss Khal is dead, Tigahn Dailar is imprisoned. A great evil appears. http://lancerus.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Lancerus_II:_The_Battle_of_the_Sons_of_Gildor_part_I The Dwarves of Ura are wiped out. Cause still unknown. http://lancerus.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_March_of_the_Ironborn The Hand of Men plagues the countryside of Oden. http://lancerus.wikia.com/wiki/The_Burning_of_Dimlight,_part_2 Arn still struggles with the southern rebellion. The Pirates Coalition has joined the fight. Story link coming The first Godvessel Sojourn is about to begin: Lidiya will attempt to reach her throne in Pharron. Story link coming The Darkmoon Saints are investigating rumors of Fel in Gildor. Story link coming Malek'Reth is no longer in the hands of Nex Belain. It is now guarded by Greyne of the Darkmoon as they both journey North with Lidiya. Story link coming Ellin Song begins her rise to power in Larkenvale. Tensions between Larkenvale and Gildor are at the highest they've been in decades. Story link coming The Cult of the Five gains more power in Lancerus. Story link coming How do I make a character? Start by getting in contact with a Loremaster and create a Biography. Your Loremaster contact will make sure your hopes and ideas translate into the framework of our lore. You can view other player biographies for inspiration. Once that is complete, simply attend any Lancerus practice or event and get known by the community! We will supply you with starting gear, so the only thing you need to bring is yourself and your best honor! Seven guide us.